A Tale of Choices
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Dr Charlotte 'Charlie' Hawke, a small town doctor thrust into the zombie apocalypse. Many decisions face her on the road ahead. Concious of the fact that every action has consequence life gets even harder. When there is no wrong choices anymore, what would you choose? Read AN inside very important!
1. Charlotte Hawke

_**A/N: Hey guys and girls, so this is my new Walking Dead Fic, this is going to be different to a lot of stuff I write in how each chapter will proceed. I just recently finished playing the first five chapter of TellTale games Walking Dead, (loved it would definitely recommend), and well I got to thinking why couldn't I do a story like that? So this is how I'm going to do it, I hope you'll bear with me. At the end of each chapter I plan to leave some kind of cliff-hanger, where two-three options will present themselves. My plan is to have you, my faithful readers to put in a review or PM which option you would like the character/s to take. After I have received so many I will then write the next chapter based off the majority decision. Sound good? I hope so! Well here goes enjoy ;D **_

"So Merle, do you want to explain why your test came back positive?" I asked as I sat my office desk. Merle Dixon had been a patient of mine for the past six months. Sometimes I felt I made great progress, each time he did go clean, from drugs at least, he went for longer periods. But then he would dip straight back down in to his hole.

"What can I say," He smirked swinging his legs up to plant on my desk. "I was bored and I need some fun, seen as you don't want any. Cause let's face it for a doc you are easy on the eyes. Sound to, not like some of these dopes around here."

"Merle, you're my patient. I'm here to help you and you're here to get clean. Isn't that what you said you wanted to get clean for," He cut me off and I feared perhaps I'd pushed a little too much, when I should have just let him go on for a while.

"Maybe I just wanted to waste your damn time! Maybe I wanted the methadone you're handing out like candy." He chuckled to himself.

"Ok." I needed a different approach. "So you must enjoy the kick you get from these drugs you take, what does it do for you? Huh? Make you feel free? Make you not care? Or does it make everything go away?" He stared at me for a long time not answering my questions, and then suddenly he stood.

"You know what doc? I don't have the time for your bullshit, fucking with me, trying to get inside my damn head. Fuck you, fuck this clinic and fuck your synthetic drugs!" He moved to the door walking out and slamming the door shut. I began to pick up my notes on Merle to pack away; he was my last patient today. I dealt with a lot of drug and alcohol abusers, they were all the same hurt and low in one way or another. You just needed to find the cause and help them overcome it. I would get Merle Dixon to the other side, if only I could find out what started it to begin with.

"Charlie, screwed up another patient?" Bryce asked, he felt we should just give them the methadone and send them on their way, but that wasn't helping anyone. Bryce was tall, dark haired and ripped beyond belief. If he had a personality that didn't make me wanna hurl my lunch I'd have dated him a long time ago. "Anyway, we might be a little understaffed tomorrow, so you might want to get an early night."

"Why's that?" I asked as I filed away my things, grabbing a rubber band to tie up my black hair.

"Some new virus going around looks bad General wants us to send a few doctors that way in the morning, as relief. Plus they got some crazy folk going around apparently biting people, seems to me someone watched Silence of the Lambs to much growing up." He laughed. I shook my head as I grabbed my jacket I didn't appreciate his wise cracks at our patients all the time, though he and several of the receptionist staff thought he was god's gift to comic genius.

"You're not funny Bryce." He was about to protest when I walked out of office and out into the foyer.

"Hey, hey Dr Hawke," I stopped as Janice called my name. Bryce's number one fan, skinny, blonde, legs up to here, with IQ the size of a pin head.

"Yes Janice?"

"Mr Dixon forgot to pick up his meth, you want to take it or shall I get one of the vans to drop it off tomorrow?" I sighed, I had dropped his methadone off a few times, if he forgot to pick it up or requested it be delivered, their trailer, Merle's and his younger brother Daryl's, was not far out of my way. But before I could answer her the door to the clinic flew open and Mrs Hubert came rushing in with her eldest son Jake. She was in tears as she set her eyes on me.

"Oh thank goodness, Dr Hawke, Charlie. Some crazy man bit Jake as we left soccer practice. Look what he did!" She whipped Jake round in front of me as he winced in pain and lifted his arm for me to inspect.

"Oh…my, right well come inside, I'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy." Mrs Hubert was in hysterics and had a vice like grip on her sons arm. "Janice, would you fetch Mrs Hubert a cup of tea, while I patch Jake up?" Janice nodded and went into the back, but it wasn't until Bryce came out and gently pried her hand away could I get Jake away and into the back.

I sat him down and fetched the few things I would need, sterile pads, tape, bandage, tetanus shot and my prescription pad.

"How you feeling Jake?" I asked as I sat opposite and carefully took his arm to inspect more closely.

"Weird, I've never been bitten before. I got bit pushing mom out of the way, I thought he was going to attack her, but then he bit me."

"That's very brave of you to do." I smiled as I cleaned the wound ready for the pad. Jake was 14 small for a boy his age, but he was strong, if he could so easily push his mother away. "OK so I'm going to have to give you a tetanus shot ok?" He nodded as I prepped a needle. "I'm also going to give you a course of antibiotics just to be careful as the wound looked very dirty, almost infected already." I pulled the needle from his skin and quickly scribbled down what he needed and my signature. "Ok we're all done." I smiled walking with him out to the foyer.

"Look mom, how cool is this? I look like I've been in a fight!" I had to smile, though Mrs Hubert didn't smile.

"Thank you Charlie, is that a prescription for him?"

"Just a course of antibiotics, just to be on the safe side, it was nasty bite." She nodded and took it to Janice who went to get the meds she needed. "Now you keep that clean and any problems at all give us a call or go to the hospital, ok?" He nodded and headed to the door.

"Thank you again Charlie I know it's late." Mrs Hubert nodded and left after her son.

"Dr Hawke to the rescue!" Bryce laughed.

"It's not funny Bryce, that kid was bitten by someone, an adult tried to take a piece of Jake." He shut up then knowing not to push me. Janice ever oblivious to anything that wasn't a celebrity, fashion or a hot guy looked up at me.

"So you want to take Mr Dixons drugs to him or not?"

_**A/N: OK first decision of the story! Should Dr Charlie Hawke take Merle's methadone to him? Or should she let it get delivered tomorrow? The choice is yours! **_


	2. Off To The Dixon's

**A/N: You chose Dr Hawke to take the methadone to Merle.**

"So you want to take Mr Dixon's drugs to him or not?" Janice asked again. I sighed at least if I took them he'd know I was still willing to help him and that he could come to me when he was ready. And it would get me away from Bryce.

"Yes I'll take them to Mr Dixon." Janice left and Bryce walked in front of him a smirk in place.

"You know that neighbourhood is pretty dangerous." For a second I actually believed that he was concerned for my safety. "But if I come with you no one will touch you with these guns at your side." He smiled flexing his biceps.

"I'll pass." I replied as I rolled my eyes taking Merle's methadone from Janice. "I'll see you tomorrow." I called to them as I picked up my leather jacket and bag, walking out of the building.

As I drove my red Prius away heading towards the trailer park that was a few blocks away from my modest town house I couldn't help but notice the amount of vehicles on the road. Tonight had been the late surgery and I had never known it to be this busy on the roads nor had I ever heard this many siren's, I thought as a police car flew past me. Perhaps there had been a shooting or a bomb threat, but this was Macon the worst thing I had ever seen was a drunken high speed chase.

I pulled up at the trailer park 10 minutes later grabbing my bag and Merle's methadone. The Dixon's trailer, as Merle lived with his younger brother Daryl, was two rows back from the parking area. I spotted Merle's bike, a Triumph Bonneville 650, Merle was quite taken with it to say the least. So I knew Merle was in at least as he never went anywhere without it. I heard distant screams as I left my car and moved towards Merle's trailer, something didn't seem right my skin was crawling and as I moved further back towards my destination and more shadows my heart began to beat faster. I finally reached Merle's trailer and saw the flickering TV, thankful he was indeed in as I knocked on his door.

"Well looky here, if ain't the doc." He was drinking as was apparent with the smell of beer on his breath and the bottle in his hand. "What do you want?"

"Good evening Merle, I was on my way home I brought your methadone prescription. You didn't collect it before you left." I said handing it over to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it from me. "Why? Huh, why do you keep on coming?

"Because I know you can change, you're just lacking the motivation and sometimes I push too hard and expect too much."

"Well you want to keep plying me with methadone, that's fine with me." I had thought I had made a connection with him for a moment then, but clearly not, but I had time and one way or another I'd get through to him. "You want to come in doc? Drink a few beers, have a few laughs?"

"Merle you know I can't do that, I'm your doctor and it's against protocol." He laughed then, but stopped shortly as a piercing scream filled the air. It was close, perhaps someone was being attack. I moved from Merle's door as he stepped out to listen and moved off to the sound of the scream. It was near the parking area as I moved out I could see a woman attacking a man on the floor.

"Help me! Oh god help me! please!" The man screamed at me.

"Ma'am please move away from him, whatever he did I'm sure we can sort this." The woman whose face was covered by her hair made no move to leave the man nor acknowledged me in anyway. I pulled out my cell and dialled the sheriff's number.

"What is it Dr Hawke?" Sheriff Mike Hawthorne demanded. Usually he was mild mannered but he sounded stressed.

"A woman is attacking a man over at the trailer park; I think it might be a drug induced rage." I heard him sigh.

"Ok I'm coming, but Charlie we got a lot of things happening in town, I'll pick her up and we'll have to talk about it tomorrow I'll just lock her and wait for her to sober up." The man screamed again as I ended the call. She had just bitten the man's arm. I needed to get her away now so I pulled out my Taser and tased her, it clearly did its job in shocking her, but she didn't let go of the man.

"Doc?" Merle called behind me.

"Merle, help me get her off him! She's biting him!" He dithered as I pulled on her arm, but someone else moved and grabbed her other arm yanking her from the man I looked up to see it was Daryl, Merle's younger brother.

"Whoa, holy shit." Merle hollered. It wasn't until the woman thrashed that I saw what his reaction was for. A chunk of flesh was missing from the woman's face. I let go of her like I'd been shocked, stumbling over my own feet and landing on my ass. The woman easily pulled free easily from Daryl and lurched for me falling to the floor reaching and grabbing. I screamed and tried to scramble back as she tried to chew on my boot, thankfully Merle moved and with Daryl's help they managed to get a hold of her and stop her from moving. "What the fuck is wrong with her Doc?"

"I-I don't know, maybe a psychotic breakdown of some kind, but her face, I don't know how that happened." I got out pointing at her face. "I need to get my kit." I said more to myself than anyone else as I shakily got to my feet and ran to my car. I jogged back and crouched by the man that had been bitten, I realised he was another patient at my surgery, Roger.

"Roger, I'm going to clean this bite wound and call an ambulance you need to go to the hospital." He nodded shakily his eyes wide with fear. The woman thrashed and struggled against the Dixon brothers as I saw to Roger. "Why did she attack you?"

"I-I don't know, honestly doctor Hawke I was on my way to the store when she stumbled out from over there, I went to help her and she just lunged at me." He sucked air in shakily.

"It's ok Roger, it's not your fault." Flashing lights signalled the arrival of the Sheriff.

"Charlie? You ok?"

"I'm fine Sheriff, Merle and Daryl Dixon have the woman restrained and I've done what I can for Roger here, but he needs to go to the hospital." He looked round appraising the scene before him.

"Hey Sheriff, you wanna do something about this woman?" Daryl growled.

"I'm coming," Mike replied calling in an ambulance for Roger. "Right ma'am I'm going to restrain you for your safety and mine." With much struggling and help from Merle and Daryl the woman was finally situated in the back of the cruiser. Roger also ended up front of the cruiser as the ambulance was called off to a more serious incident. "Charlie I'd recommend staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Why's that Mike?" I asked, I had a feeling that something was being kept from me, but I hadn't the faintest idea what it could be.

"Some strange things are going down and I'd hate for something to happen to you. Or go to the hospital. Hell staying here with the Dixon's would probably be safer." He joked or at least I thought he was joking.

"We could always drop by or give you a call every few hours make sure you're ok." Daryl suggested much to Merle's amusement. "Man I'm just saying. The Doc did you a favour by bringing you you're meds."

"Fine, fine you want to play nice baby brother, you go be a boy scout." Merle laughed at him.

"Charlie, whatever you do just stay safe ok." Mike said climbing in his cruiser and driving away.

**A/N: Should Charlie go home and have the Dixon's check up on her? Or should she go to the hospital? The choice is yours.**


End file.
